kazelffandomcom-20200214-history
Emeliya "Emelie" "Soaring Dove" Quinn Murphy
Name: Emeliya "Soaring Dove" Quinn Murphy (She's usually called Emelie instead of Emeliya) Gender: Female Mortal parent: David Murphy ''Normal claim only - ''God parent:(1) Aphrodite, (2) Eros, (3) Athena Appearance: Emelie is a quarter Chinese so she has dark-ish/sometimes light brown, long hair. She has a side fringe, which she changes her fringe all the time, so it's sometimes on the right, sometimes on the left.She has hazel eyes, which go the colour of her hair in the sun/light. She's 5'7", around medium height for her age. She is pretty, and mostly wears makeup. She has a build of a gymnast, since she did it for 4 years when she was younger. She was also a gymnast for the circus she worked for. Personality: Emelie is headstrong and is ready for any adventure, apart from hiking. She intends to achieve whatever she sets out to do. She loves photography, including self-photography. She is a fashion-freak and always wants to help a friend in need, when choosing what to wear. She's the kind of girl that's first in a designer shop, and last out. She can be bossy sometimes, and very girly. She can also be bitchy and is not someone to stand in the way of. History: Emelie was born in Mullingar, Ireland, to David Murphy on 3rd November 1994. Her birth name was Emeliya Quinn Murphy, but since no one could say Emeliya right, she had people calling her Emelie. Her father was very happy until her mother left. Then he started drinking. At first, it wasn't that bad. He sent her to school at 5 years old. She loved it. Everyone was so nice and welcomed her. She couldn't wait to go to school the next day, especially when her dad was drinking. Emelie never told anyone about her father's drinking. She kept it bottled in inside her, her anger building, until she couldn't keep it in anymore. Emelie was 10 when she nearly killed her own father. She was so angry at her father that she made a cloud of makeup that surrounded them and started to suffocate him. After she got a grip, the cloud disappeared and her father regained breath. Neither Emelie nor her father mentioned the event again. Emelie was too frightened that she almost killed her father to even acknoledge the fact that she made makeup surround them and suffocate her father. She apologised over and over again, knowing that she will never really be forgiven. Her father told her time and time again to forget about it, but Emelie never really did. She hated herself and what she did and regretted it. When Emelie was 13, she was attacked by a harpy. A nearby satyr managed to help her though. The satyr managed to kill the harpy and save Emelie. After they ran away, the satyr advised Emelie to come to Camp with him, but she refused. She wanted to stay with her father. She was in - you could say - denial that she was a demigod. She didn't want to believe that she was any type of freak. Over the next year, her father's drinking got worse. She didn't dare to tell anyone, in fear that they'd treat her differently. For most of that year, the demigod thing never struck her. All she could think about was her dad's drinking and his health. She moved schools a few times, changing secondary schools, to a school nearby Coláiste Mhuire, a boys' school. Outside that school is where she met Niall. They instantly clicked and became friends. They supported each other all the time. Emelie finally found the courage to speak to Niall about her father's drinking. Neither did he treat her differently, nor did he ignore her father's drinking problem. He supported her all the way. After Emelie turned 15, Niall entered The X Factor, a singing competition for over 16s. She supported him all the way. Even him failing after he got into bootcamp. However, he was put with four other boys, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn. They then formed the band, One Direction. Louis had a pretty blonde girl with him, and Emelie soon found the courage to talk to her. The girl was named Emmalie Cortez. They became the best of friends, instantly. Emelie soon forgot about her father's drinking, even though she had to put up with it every night. Emelie confided in Emmalie, just like she had with Niall. Soon enough, the two Ems were as close as ever. Emeliya and Emmalie became background dancers for One Direction and loved it. Emeliya, being a gymnast, had some dancing qualities and intended to use them before. Emelie and Emmalie both went to all of their tours, being both the audience and the background dancers. One night, a year and a half later, when she came home from a rehearsal, she found the whole house covered in glass from glass bottles, obviously from her father's drinking. She came to find her father standing in the middle of the kitchen with blood stains all over. Little glass shards stuck out from her father's skin, piercing it and making it bleed. Emeliya, frightened about what had come over her father, phoned the hospital immediately. The ambulance came and took her father away, leaving her all alone. She visited Emmalie and told her what had happened. Emmalie told her that they should go on the US Tour with One Direction. Unable to say no, she agreed and started to pack. She attended rehearsals regularly, and went out with Emmalie, Niall, or the whole of One Direction. After leaving the UK, Emelie found she made a wrong turning. She never intended to on the US Tour with 1D; it was all to take her mind off her father. Niall comforted her on the flight, though he was a bit annoyed that she didn't tell him about it. Even though she had said not a single word to Emmalie, it felt like they had a whole conversation with their eyes. As soon as they got to the US, Niall's attention was more focused on the tour and the girls than on her. Every time Niall went to talk to her, he would say something about the tour. Emeliya had been keeping her anger in, but the last time he mentioned it, she could't hold it anymore. She yelled at him, even slapped him. Emelie and Emmalie set up a place to meet up. And that day, they ran away. Away from One Direction. Away from Niall and Louis. Away from the tour. While on the run, a monster could apparently smell their scents. A harpy had been following them for a few minutes, flying in the air, where Emelie and Emmalie didn't know. Until it attacked them. Emelie didn't know what happened; it all happened so quick. A boy of about 17 came up to them, walking with -what it looked like - a limp. He took out a bronze sword that glowed and stabbed at the harpy. Emelie got to her feet and dragged Emmalie off, running once again. This time it was away from the harpy. Emelie feared that the demigod thing was true but didn't want to think about it. The two girls soon came across a flyer looking for more people to work at a circus. The girls, needing spare money and had no jobs, immediately considered auditioning. After auditioning, they found themselves with the circus group. Emelie, knowing gymnastics from when she was younger, became a gymast, doing Tumbling and Trampolining. Tumbling came easy to Emelie, since she did lots of it when she did gymnastics. She learnt Trampolining very quickly and excelled in both performances and rehearsals. Emelie was determined to achieve the best, if not, better. Emelie had the stage name of Soaring Dove. The Soaring was from her Trmpolining and Tumbling acts, but, she added Dove on the end to make it sound cooler, without knowing that it was the symbol of Aphrodite, her mother. The stage name was sometimes shortened to SD. After a few months, the owner fired her niece, Phriek, but, for some reason, she also fired Emelie and Emmalie for reasons beyond anyone's knowledge, for they had nothing to do with the animals being let out. Emelie, quite miserable at her being fired, wondered around the grounds with Emmalie. Phriek, their circus-mate, was nowhere to be found or seen. It had been like she disappeared off the face of the earth. The two girls encountered, what Emelie thought, the same boy who had covered for them in the harpy attack. The boy told them to follow him, and, after exchanges lots of glances with Emmalie, they agreed to follow. A while later, they got to a hill and saw people wandering around. This place had kids, young and old. This place was where Emelie could call home. It was Camp. The satyr, not saying a word about his name or anything, left them at the boarder, knowing that, being new, it was quite exciting and somewhat nerve-racking. Weapons: Emelie has a sharp, CB spear and 2 CB throwing kniveswhich return to her after she has killed the monster. FINISHED; HALLELUJAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Wanted ♥ vs One Direction ♥ 08:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Claims Category:CHB Category:Female Category:WIP